Sailor Moon: The Last Resort
by Shadow At Midnight
Summary: What if the Scouts were late to the fight with the jealous sprite from the lake?


Author's Note: I'm back! No, I'm not dead. Surprised? Sorry. There has been major reasons why it has been so long. Ones that I am too lazy to share right now. Haha. Okay...this is a ONE-SHOT. It is going to stay that way. Don't ask me for more on this. This is based on episode 36 in the English dub and episode 40 in the original Japanese. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon does not belong to me at all. It belongs Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Sailor Moon: Last Resort

"Oh, it's the guardians of the lake," Ikuko, Usagi's mom noticed when she came up to her. Noticing the statue behind her daughter. "They have quite a story."

"Huh," Usagi asks as she is getting over her encounter with Mamoru just now. "Hi, I'm Usagi Tsukino. My family and I are on vacation at a hot springs. I just saw Mamoru, but something was really wrong. He didn't remember who he was. Nor did he remember me," she thought. She looked behind her, "what about them?"

"It is an ancient legend. There was a young man who fell in love with a water sprite, who lived in the lake. However, there was a girl from the town he lived in who also loved him, but when she saw them together she got so jealous she turned into a vicious monster. She attacked everything she saw and the only way the young man and the water sprite could stop her was to use the power of their love and seal her beneath the lake. Their energy all gone they floated up into the sky and became stars to watch over the lake. The jealous sprite was doomed be miserable forever."

* * *

"They sealed the spirit into the lake," Usagi thought curiously. Ikuko and her daughter walk away not knowing Mamoru was listening in. He was sent there by Queen Beryl, who has brain washed him, to discover what the strange energy in the lake was. That legend was the answer.

"Rise and obey me," he commanded the sealed sprite. However when she rose from the lake she was still focused on the revenge that she didn't know could be no longer be had.

She rose into the air higher to find some target and spot Usagi's family down the way and thinks that Usagi is the sprite from the legend. "Finally!"

"The moon is something else don't you think," Usagi mentions trying to get her family's mind off of their concern for her. Her eyes start to water, "well, I'll go take another bath before dinner I'm starving!" She starts jogging towards the spring. "How dare Mamoru not remember me!" she thinks.

"Revenge is mine," the sprite shrieks and land behind Usagi.

"Who is that."

"Your scariest NIGHTMARE," the sprite laughs behind her.

"SEA MONSTER! With bad hair," Usagi screams. Her mom calls her back over as she wasn't too far a way and her family could still see her. The Sprite chases her and her family around attacking until she had enough. "That's enough. How dare you terrorize my family, you reject from the fish factory! Go...slink back to whatever sewer you came from!" Her dad tries to stand up to the monster and is attacked. The evil sprite holds him against the tree by his throat. Then a thorny black rose comes out of nowhere and knocks her hand back.

"How dare you attack innocent bystanders," Tuxedo Kamen calls out. As he distracts the creature the Tsukino's make an escape. Tuxedo Kamen falls to the ground unable to avoid the last attack.

"No," Usagi calls out, "I can't just stand here and do nothing."

"What are you talking about Usagi," Ikuko stares at her. "What can you do?"

"THIS," she yells out. "Sorry guys. I have to do it," she thinks solemnly "MOON PRISM POWER," and she raises her hand. In front her family she begins to transform. She moves quickly afterwards and kicks the sprite in the face. The sprite having stopped her attack on Tuxedo Kamen when all the bright lights appeared and had stared at Usagi she transformed. "I am Sailor Moon. I right wrongs and in the name of the moon I will punish you!"

* * *

Her family just stare back at her. Shingo, her brother, just with absolute disbelief on his face and her father, Kenji, was speechless. Her mother just nodded as she had always known down inside. Like all mothers do.

Usagi helps Tuxedo Kamen up. "Feel like helping?" He nods and with team work they weaken her, but are still having trouble.

"Jupiter Thunder Wrath," is head as electricity hits the sprite dead on. She seemed to evaporate, but before they could celebrate she reformed. All the scouts call out their names as they jump into battle. "Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

Sailor Mars senses something strange about the creature and concentrates her psychic abilities to figure out what. Her eyes widen," GUYS! This thing isn't from the Negaverse. It is pure evil," her eyes then narrow. "Good thing dealing with such things is my specialty! I call upon the power of Mars," she raises a prayer slip to her face," fireball charge!" The prayer slip straightens up and glows with her power. "Take this," throws it and it sticks the monsters' face, "Mars Fire IGNITE!" The monster burns and doesn't disperse. "Now Sailor Moon!"

"Moon Healing Activation," She points the moon rod at the creature and she transforms into a human spirit.

"Thank you. I'm free at last," she floated up to the heavens.

"Good bye, Scouts. Till next time," Tuxedo Kamen disappears as Sailor Moon looks at his disappearing form with sadness.

Usagi turns around and sees her family staring at her. "Hehe...Hi?"

* * *

Author's Note 2: I feel like I rushed this one a too much...but I hope it is good enough my readers...I left off at a weird place, but I wanted to leave it to your imagination how she dealt with her family. Please Read and Review. Thank you in advance. ^.^


End file.
